Forbidden love
by Punksbaby
Summary: One girl. Two guys. One her fiancé, one her lover. Who said love was easy? *Anyone or anything you recognise, I do not own. I'm not that lucky*
1. Chapter 1

"Jon, we can't" I moan softly as he kisses my neck, his stubble grazing my collarbone. "Oh fuck Chloe" he moans back, rubbing himself against me. "I can't fight this anymore. You have to, I mean, we have to, tell Colby." I push him away, unable to contain the roar of surprise. "We what?" I yell, groaning as his hand clamped down over my mouth. "Do you want him to find us in here?" he hisses. I shake my head, and he moves his hand. "Jon" I say, hopefully a little more calmly than I feel. "I can't do that. I can't do any of this. I'm marrying Colby. I have to go." I open the door slightly, checking up and down the corridor, and when I'm satisfied it's empty I step out, closing the door to the janitors closet behind me.

"There you are!" a voice says. I freeze, finally turning around and forcing a smile as my fiancé bounds down the corridor towards me. "Hi" I squeak, kissing his cheek as he hugs me tightly. "I'm actually looking for Ambrose" he says, looking down the corridor again. "Have you seen him?" I shake my head quickly. "Who knows with him?" I ask, pretending to look too. "Have you tried the divas locker room?" Colby laughs. "First place I tried" he says, kissing me. "I'm gonna go check ringside. You wanna tag along?" I shake my head, smiling at him. "I was on my way to catering" I say. "Kinda hungry. Certain fiancé made me work up an appetite before he came to work..." "And he intends on making you work up another appetite later" he warns. "So eat plenty. I love you." "I love you too" I whisper back, kissing him and waving as he walked off down the corridor.

The door opens behind me and I jump as Jon touches my arm. "That was close" he snaps. I look at him quickly. "What's with the mood?" I hiss, not surprised when he glares at me. "Oh I don't know" he says. "Maybe hearing that the woman I'm in love with, the woman I love with all my heart, the only woman I want, is planning on fucking..." "He's my fiancé Jon!" I hiss back at him. "He's the reason I'm here, the reason I'm in this fucking mess. Colby is the reason I came to America Jon." He nods. "Then what am I, Chloe?" he asks quietly, as if he doesn't really want to know the answer. "You?" I ask, touching his cheek lightly. "Jon, you are the reason I stay here." I kiss his cheek quickly before walking off down the corridor, not looking back when he yells after me.

"Hey Chloe" Nikki says, walking into catering. I smile up at her, pausing my game of spinning the lid off my water bottle across the table. "Penny for them?" she asks, grabbing a bottle of water and sliding into the seat across the table from me. "I can't, Nikki" I whisper. "Believe me, I wish I could, but this, this you don't need to know." "Is it Colby?" she asks, looking around. I shake my head without even looking up at her. "No" I say. "This, this is different. Nothing to do with Colby at all." She nods, looking over my head and smiling. "Ambrose" she says. I look up quickly. "What?" I ask. She laughs. "Ambrose" she repeats. "Come help me get Chloe out of this funk she's in will you? Something's bugging her and she won't tell me. You're her best friend, you get it out of her." I watch as Jon comes into view, shaking his head. "Ah Nicole" he sighs, sitting down. "Nothing would please me more than to be able to get it out of her, but she won't tell me either. Who knows, maybe it's wedding blues. I mean, she is getting married next weekend. Maybe she's finally woken up and realised Lopez isn't the real man she was hoping he'd be." Nikki laughs and I glare at Jon. "Don't be stupid Ambrose" she says. "Colby is her life. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He's the reason..." "Yeah yeah" Jon snaps. "He's the reason why she left Wales and flew halfway around the world to be with him. Heard it all so many times already Nikki. Here's the kicker. If she's that in love with the guy, why the fuck is she screwing me behind his back?" Nikki looks at me quickly as Jon gets up, kicks the chair, and storms out of catering. "You" she says, standing up and pulling me with her. "Locker room. Now."

I pause at the door as she checks the room is empty. "Get in here Chloe" she says softly, gauging my reaction. I burst into tears straight away. Her softly softly approach is something I don't deserve. "Stop being nice" I sob into her shoulder as she hugs me. "I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve nice." "No" she says, making me look at her. "You're a confused person who's making a big mistake. Ambrose..." "Jon isn't the mistake Nikki" I say. "Colby is. Jon, I'm in love with Jon." "No Chloe" she whispers. "You and Jon, it can't happen..." "It has happened" I say. "Multiple times. What he makes me feel, what he does to me, I don't get when I'm with Colby." "That's the thrill of getting caught, that's why" she says. "You're not meant to be with Jon. You and Colby, that's what's right." I shake my head. "No" I whisper. "Me and Colby, was a way of meeting Jon. I gotta go. I need to get out of this engagement. Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell Chloe?" she yells, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "You can't tell him! Not here! Not tonight! Actually, not ever! The only one you need to tell it's over is Jon..." "No!" I yell back at her. "I can't be with him Nikki, I thought I could, but I can't! I love him, I do, but I'm not in love with him. Does that make sense?" "Unfortunately yes" she groans, slumping on our sofa and pulling me down with her. I put my head on her shoulder and cry some more.

"Nikki!" Colby yells, banging on the door. "Is Chloe in there? We're ready to head back to the hotel!" Nikki looks at me quickly. "Fuck!" I say, quickly checking my makeup. "How long have we been in here?" "The entire show, clearly" she says, rubbing away smudged mascara from under my eyes. "Go on. Go with them. I'll be in the bar later with John if you need me." I nod and hug her quickly before rushing out to Colby.

"Hey" he says, wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?" "Huh?" I ask, looking at him as if he's grown an extra head. "What? Oh, crying? No, I, uh, just poked myself in the eye, that's all. Where's everyone else?" "In the car" he says, holding my hand and walking down the corridor. "Your bag is already in there, Ambrose took it for me. Roman is driving. I've, uh, kinda already called shotgun. Sorry babe, but you know I need the extra leg room, right? Besides, you and Ambrose get on ok, don't you?" "Yeah" I say quickly. Too quickly. But he doesn't notice. I hold back the grin that wants to spread across my face when I see him waiting for me in the back of the SUV. Colby helps me in and Jon hands me his jacket quickly. "Three hours drive toots" he explains. "Just me for company in here. No doubt you're gonna be needing a pillow." Colby smiles. "Ambrose with the human side" he says, kissing me before helping me into the car. "Who knew?" "Yeah" Jon scoffs. "I mean, you might know if you actually gave a crap about us being stuck back here while you and Joe keep the conversation between yourselves up front." Colby pokes his tongue out and slams the door shut before getting in the passenger seat.

Jon has a point, actually. That is how this whole thing with me and him started. Colby and Joe always ride in the front of whatever car we get. Jon and I are always relegated to the backseats. Once, I woke up with my head in his lap and him stroking my hair absently. Colby didn't even notice. Jon talks quietly as soon as the car starts moving. "I need to see you later" he says, stroking my hand. His jacket is over our hands, Colby wouldn't know a thing even if he looked straight at us. "I'll see what I can do" I say, not taking my eyes off Colby and Joe. Jon shakes his head, making me look at him. "You don't get it" he says. "I need to see you Chloe. I can't go another night knowing you're with him without seeing you." I nod. "Ok" I say quietly. I rest my head on his shoulder and he smiles, chancing a glance at Colby before kissing my head. "Sleep baby" he says quietly. I wrap his jacket around me, keeping his arm covered too so I can still hold his hand. "I love you" he mumbles as I fall asleep.

The door being yanked open wakes me. "We're here Chloe" Jon mumbles, shaking me gently. There's something in his voice. Regret? Sorrow? I look up at him and he shakes his head slightly. "Come on sleepy" Colby says, laughing from the open door. "We haven't got all night." I sigh and make my way out of the car, wincing as soon as Colby puts his arm around me. Jon is behind us, he doesn't need to see this. "I'm gonna go check us in" I say, pulling away from him. "You ok with the bags?" Colby nods and I practically run into the lobby to get away from him.

The next one through the door is Jon. I wait as he checks in. "346" he says quietly as he walks past me to the elevators. I watch as he gets in and the doors close, hiding him from my view. "Penny for them" Colby says walking in. I shake my head. "They're not worth a penny babe" I say, following him to the elevator. The doors open straight away, revealing a very pissed off Jon. "I think this one is broken" he grumbles as we get in. I smile, knowing he didn't even push the button for his floor. Colby laughs. "Damn Ambrose" he says, pushing 5 for our floor and watching as Jon hits 3. "Do you need us to hold your hand for everything?" Jon glares at him and shakes his head. "Can't pee if you've got hold of my hand Rollins" he says, winking at me. "This monster needs two hands to control it." That does it. I'm in fits of laughter as the elevator doors open on floor 3. "See you guys in the morning" Jon says, grabbing his bag and walking out. "What?" Colby asks. "We're heading to the bar, you not joining us?" Jon shakes his head. "Nah man" he says. "I'm beat. Didn't sleep a wink in the car. Your woman snores." He winks at me and walks off quickly as the doors close and take Colby and I to our floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"You mind if I shower first?" Colby asks as soon as we're in our room. "I didn't get one at the arena, just wanted to get back here. You could always come in with me...?" "I'm good" I say quickly. "I'll just wait out here, ok?" He shrugs and walks into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. I pull out my phone and see I've got a text from Jolene. "I miss you" I read. I smile. Damn Jon. "I miss you too" I text back. Yeah, Jon is saved in my phone under Jolene, just in case Colby goes snooping. My phone beeps again straight away. "Hurry up and come home" I read. Home. That's what he calls his arms. Home. The bathroom door opens quickly and Colby walks in, wrapped in a towel. "What you smiling at?" he asks, glancing at my phone. "Oh, Jolene. Did you tell her you're not going home?" I shake my head. "I am going home Colby" I say. "Even if it's just for a visit, you can't expect me to just forget I'm not american and that I do have family and friends elsewhere." He looks at me quickly. "I didn't mean it like that Chloe" he says softly. "I just meant that it's not home anymore, Iowa is home. With me." I nod slowly. "I'm sorry" I say quietly. "I guess I'm just tired." He nods. "You wanna stay in tonight?" he asks. I know what he's hinting at, and I'm not falling for it. "Sure" I say. "You should still go though. Go unwind with Joe. Just don't wake me when you get in, ok?" He smiles. "I could stay in too, you know" he says, pulling me into his arms. "A night in could be just what we both need." I smile, shaking my head. "It's ok" I say, kissing him. "You go. I've got a headache coming on anyway. A bar isn't the right place for me just now." "You ill?" he asks quickly. Damn. He's freaked out about illness. I shake my head. "I don't think so" I say. "Think I'm just overtired. A good nights sleep will fix it, I'll be ok tomorrow." He nods, kissing me and grabbing fresh clothes from his bag. "Here" he says, throwing me one of his shirts to sleep in. I nod and put it on quickly. As soon as he's dressed he helps me into bed, kissing me before turning off the light. "I'll see you in a few hours" he whispers. "Love you." "You too" I whisper, closing my eyes and waiting for him to leave. He doesn't disappoint, practically flies out the door. I wait ten minutes to make sure he's really gone, grab a keycard and my phone and run out the door. I run back in for the ice bucket quickly, then run down the stairs to Jon's room.

He takes ages to answer. "No Colby" he says as he answers the door. "I'm serious. There's some corny romance movie on I'm gonna watch, and probably fall asleep to. Yeah, well, blame your fiancée for that. Man, how do you sleep through that racket? She's what? Sick? Shit man, I'm sorry, I didn't realise. You want me to go check on her? Sure, I understand, probably best that she sleeps. Oh fuck! Shit, sorry dude, this movie, I think it's a porn or something, I better not get charged. Yeah, girl just yanked the guys pants down and started sucking him off. Look, Colby, I can't be talking to you and watching this. I'm gonna shoot off, damn, wrong choice of words, but you get my drift right? Sure, see you in the morning. Hope Chloe is better soon. Get the protein into her. Sure. Night." He throws his phone on the bed and holds onto my head as I take him into my mouth. "That was evil" he groans, watching me as I look up at him. "You do realise you're not supposed to suck my dick while I'm on the phone to your fiancé right?" I shrug, not stopping to answer him. "Chloe enough" he groans, pulling me up to him. I moan as he claims my mouth while walking us backwards to the bed. "I just want to be inside you" he moans, kicking his jeans off and climbing onto the bed with me. I kick my lace underwear off and straddle him. "Bare?" he asks in surprise as I slide onto him slowly. I nod. "Just fuck me Jon" I whisper. I understand his surprise. We always use something, but tonight I just want to feel him. "Chloe" he moans as we start moving slowly. "Fuck Jon" I moan. He nods and we start moving faster until he flips me and lies on top of me. "Like this?" he asks. I nod, biting my lip. "I don't think I can hold on for much longer" he pants. "What are we gonna do?" I push him off me and take him into my mouth, sucking hard. "Ah fuck" he moans as he explodes into my mouth. I lick and suck until he's finished, then lie next to him. "Get the protein into me, huh?" I smirk. "Fuck yes" he groans, rolling onto his side and kissing me. "Have I told you I love you today?" "You have" I say quietly. "And I love you too."

We lie together, not talking for what seems like hours. My phone beeps and Jon hands it to me. "I'll be up in five" I read. Colby. He always texts me before he leaves the bar, even if he knows I'm going to be asleep. "I gotta go" I whisper. Jon nods, not speaking. I know he hates this part. "Jon" I whisper. "I love you. I mean it. We gotta do something, I can't marry him next weekend. I just can't." He looks at me quickly. "You might have to" he says softly. "But know this, I will never stop loving you, ok?" I nod, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on quickly before grabbing the ice bucket, phone and keycard. "I love you" I whisper before running out of the room.

I take the stairs as usual, filling the ice bucket from the machine before stepping out into the landing. The elevator doors open as I get halfway to the room. "Chloe?" Colby asks questioningly. "Where the hell have you been just dressed in my shirt?" "I had to go get some ice" I say quietly. "I was too hot. Sorry." He moans. "Don't apologise" he says, pulling me to him and kissing my head. "Damn babe, you are hot, and very flushed. Come on, let's get you back into bed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning" Colby drawls in my ear as soon as I'm awake the next morning. I feel him rubbing himself against me and groan inwardly, pasting a smile on my face as I roll over to face him. I cringe as he kisses me, thinking of Jon as I go through the motions with Colby. I can't do it. I can't marry him. I need a way out of the wedding, and fast. Finally Colby moans and stills, waiting until he's got his breath back before lying on me gently. "I love you Chloe" he whispers. "I can't wait to marry you. Six days. That's it. Six days." Fuck. "Me too" I whisper. He smiles and jumps up. "Shower time" he announces, running for the bathroom. I hold the tears in until he's locked the door, reaching for my phone as soon as it's safe. Jon has already text me. "I need to see you" I read. I delete it quickly.

As soon as Colby is out of the bathroom I run in, locking the door behind me. Crying in the shower is my morning routine lately. I shower quickly and unlock the door. Colby is waiting for me on the bed. "Jolene text" he says. "She wants you to go home. Again. Does she even realise we're getting married next weekend?" "Of course she does" I snap, snatching my phone from him. "You act like my friends aren't allowed to miss me Colby. Seriously. I know you should be the most important person in my life right now, but jeez! Stop sniping at me because my friends don't see me as often as you do! It's not easy for them, or me, you know?" He blushes. Yeah. Actually blushes. "I'm sorry" he says quietly. "I know it's not easy for them either, not being there when we get married, but the tour is soon, you'll see her then, right? Maybe I'll get to meet her too." "If we're even on the same leg of the tour" I say. Yeah. I wrestle too. Jon and I have had a few mixed tag matches which had Colby pissed for a while. Colby freezes. "I didn't think of that" he admits. "I'll just talk to Hunter, make sure we're together." I nod, grabbing my clothes and heading back into the bathroom, this time with my phone.

"Careful" I text. "Colby read the last text. He's getting all possessive. Heading to breakfast now, keep me a seat next to you. I love you." I wait for it to be delivered before deleting it quickly. I dress slowly, making sure my makeup is perfect before walking out of the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Colby asks from the bed. I glance across at him, frowning when I realise he's under the covers. "Breakfast" I say simply. He shakes his head, smiling at me. "I ordered in" he says, pointing at the covered trays in the corner. Shit. My phone rings and I glance at it quickly. Nikki. "Hey" I say cheerfully as Colby frowns at me. "Hey yourself" she says quietly. "Where are you? Hunter is going wild down here. You and Ambrose have an appearance scheduled. You're both late. You're not with him, are you?" "I'm in my room with Colby" I say, looking across at him. "When was all this arranged?" "Chloe!" Hunter barks down the phone. "Didn't you get the amended itinerary when you checked in last night?" "Clearly not" I snarl back at him. "So bark at whoever you gotta bark at, Hunter, but don't blame me. Or Jon, clearly he didn't get it either. I'll be down now." I end the call and look at Colby. "Gotta go" I say. "Apparently, I have a personal appearance to make with Jon." "Since when?" he snaps. "And why with him, not with me?" "Take it up with Hunter" I say, grabbing my bag and cramming my phone into it quickly. "See you later." I blow him a kiss, thankful I'm already at the door, and run out of the room.

"Chloe" Hunter says as soon as I set foot in the lobby. I glare at him quickly. "If you're just gonna yell at me again, forget it" I say, striding toward the doors. "This is on whoever didn't update the itinerary, not me, and not Jon. It's actually probably on you too, you should have text or called to make sure we got it before now. This our car? Good." I climb into the back of the car, slamming the door behind me. "Think he knows you're pissed?" Jon asks quietly. I jump, glancing across at him. I smile as I watch the smile spread across his face. "Tinted windows and a privacy screen, toots" he points out. Give your Jon some loving." I don't need telling twice. I'm on his lap and his lips are on mine before the car has even pulled away from the hotel entrance. "Mmmm" he moans, finally pulling away and looking at me. "You smell nice, fresh..." "As opposed to what?" I ask, laughing as I sit back on the seat. "Colby" he says simply.


	5. Chapter 5

It's in the car on the way back to the hotel that Hunter drops a bombshell on us. "Wanna run that by me again?" I ask. Jon looks at me and we both stare back at Hunter via FaceTime on my phone. "An on-screen romance" he says again. "It's perfect. I mean, we know you're marrying Colby next weekend Chloe, but these appearances with Ambrose, you can't have thought they were coincidental, surely?" Jon clears his throat quickly. "Permission to speak, oh wise one" he says. Hunter nods and Jon looks at me before speaking. "No fucking way" he says simply. "Is it not enough that you made the decision to split The Shield without consulting us until the actual night? Now you think you can push me into a romance angle? I'm the fucking Lunatic Fringe. I don't do romance." "Well" Hunter says simply. "Maybe it's time you did." He ends the call without warning, leaving Jon and I staring at my screensaver. Us.

"What the fuck do I tell Colby?" I ask quietly. Jon shakes his head, holding my hand. "You don't" he says. "This is on Hunter. Let Hunter tell him." I nod. He's right. "On the plus side" he says, smirking at me. "Now I get to kiss you at work, and it actually doesn't matter!" I laugh. Trust him to put a positive spin on things. That's the one thing people don't understand about him. He can cheer me up no matter what. Just being in the same room as him brightens my day. He always knows what to say to make a shit situation better. The car pulls up to the front of the hotel and we both groan. "Back to reality" he mumbles. I kiss him quickly, making the most of being alone with him. "Chloe" he says as I pull away. I frown as I realise he's smiling. "What?" I ask. He grins. "Let's do it tonight" he says. "On Raw. Let's do it tonight." I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but... "Ok" I find myself saying. "You gonna tell Hunter or am I?" "That pleasure is all mine" he says. I nod. "Then I guess I get to break it to Colby" I whisper, opening the door and jumping out of the car.

"Chloe!" Colby calls as I get in the lobby. I take a deep breath and walk over to where he's stood talking to Joe and Nikki. "Hey" I say quietly. "Um, Colby, can I have a word?" "Sure" he says. He leads me away from the group and looks at me expectantly. "What is it Chloe?" he asks softly. "Um" I say, wringing my hands as I try to find the words. "Well, Hunter has had an idea, about a romance angle. And it's happening tonight." "Finally!" he says smiling. "I've been waiting for them to use us properly. Now we will be on the same leg of the European tour for sure!" "No Colby" I say, shaking my head. "The angle is between Jon and I..."

"You and Ambrose are what?" he yells. Nikki looks over at us quickly before running over. "Colby" she warns. "I'm sure you've got the wrong end of this. They're just friends..." "Nikki" I say quickly. "Hunter is putting Jon and I in a romance angle. Tonight." "He's what?" she splutters. "Jon? Romance? Seriously?" I nod. "I know" I groan. "Romancing the lunatic. Challenging storyline or what?" She gets the irony of it straight away, smiling at me. "Good luck with that one" she says, walking back over to where Cena has joined Joe.

"So you're gonna do it?" Colby asks spitefully. I nod, looking at him. "I can't turn work down Colby" I say. "No matter what it is. Us divas don't get enough airtime as it is. No airtime means no exposure which means no pay. I need this." "No you don't" he says simply. "You have me, Chloe. You could retire tomorrow and we would still be comfortable. I'm..." "You dare say you're the champ and I'm outta here" I warn. "I get it enough at work, I don't need it here too." He nods, glaring across the lobby as Jon walks in. "Ambrose!" he calls. Jon looks at him quickly. "I'm warning you now" Colby says. "One little tongue slip, one inappropriate touch, and you're dead meat." Jon nods and heads straight for the elevators. Oh, if only Colby knew how much I was actually looking forward to a Raw taping.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tonight?" Hunter splutters. Jon and I both nod. We're at the arena, in his office, breaking it to him kinda gently. "Tonight, or not at all" Jon says. "I know for a fact Colby isn't happy with it, and Chloe is close to backing out. So if you wanna wait, then the deal is off." "Ok, ok" Hunter says quickly. "Leave it with me. I'll get creative onto it straight away. Don't go far." We nod and walk out of the office together. "Think we can do it?" he asks quietly as we walk down the corridor to his locker room. I shrug. "We do it in private" I say, stating the obvious. "The real challenge is going to be doing it in front of my fiancé and not making him suspicious." He nods, opening his locker room door and stepping back to let me in first. I jump as I see Colby sitting there, clearly waiting for us. "Where have you two lovers been?" he teases, smiling as he stands up and kisses me before wrapping his arms around me. Jon and I both know he's sending out a message to Jon, he's making it so obvious he's marking his territory. "We had a meeting with Hunter" I explain. "Just waiting on the final script for tonight. What are you doing in here anyway?" "I guessed you two would have things to sort out" he says. "Knew you'd come here first. Just wanted to tell you I love you, and I'll see you after the show ok? I don't want to get in the way of your storyline Chloe, and if I see what Hunter has planned for the two of you we both know I'm gonna shoot it down and spoil it. I don't want to do that, so I'm leaving you to it. Good luck, I know you're both gonna kill it though." I look at Jon in shock as Colby kisses my head, shakes Jon's hand, and leaves us alone.

"Woah" Jon says as soon as the door is closed. "Who slipped him a Valium in his protein shake?" I put my finger on his lips and kiss him softly. "Don't question it" I whisper, looking into his eyes. "He's left us alone, with his permission. We just gonna waste time questioning it, or are we gonna make this little storyline look effective?" "Fuck Chloe" he moans, pulling me against him and kissing me hard. "You do realise I'm gonna struggle to not get, um, aroused, when we kiss in that ring, don't you?" "Fangirls would love that" I laugh, sitting down on the sofa and pulling him down next to me. His ass has barely touched the seat when there's a bang at the door. He jumps up to open it. "Hey" Hunter says, walking in. "Ah, Chloe, glad you're here too. So this is what's gonna happen..."

"Ready?" Jon asks, holding my hand at gorilla. I nod. I'm more ready than he realises. He drops my hand quickly as Colby walks up to us. "Good luck" he says sincerely, shaking Jon's hand yet again. "I'm not gonna watch. I'm hitting the showers, I'm done for tonight." I nod, smiling as he kisses my cheek. "You look amazing" he says, making me twirl for him. Skinny jeans, one of Jon's shirts from the merch stand cropped down, and killer heels. Yeah, Hunter went all out for this little storyline. Jon's music hits and he looks at me quickly. "And his opponent" Lilian announces. Colby waves as Jon drags me through the curtain quickly. "Being accompanied to the ring by Chloe, from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd yells and cheers as we make our way to the ring quickly. Jon sits on the middle rope and helps me into the ring, watched by Adam Rose and Rosa. I groan. I know exactly where this is going. I'm proven right as soon as Adam starts cutting a promo with Rosa, declaring how much he loves "them". "I love us too" Rosa drawls, glancing across at Jon and I. We look at each other and shake our heads, trash talking them and saying how pathetic they look. The bell rings and Rosa and I get out of the ring. "I love us!" she calls to Adam as Jon laughs. I smile up at him and start to cheer for him, backed up by the crowd and their "let's go Ambrose" chant.

He wins, easily, and I get in the ring in time to raise his hand with the ref. He drops the refs hand like a hot potato, turning all his attention to me. The crowd can see where this is going straight away and they scream. He twirls me slowly, and as soon as I'm facing him again he dips his head and kisses me softly. The crowd goes absolutely wild. I bring my hands up and grab at his hair as he kisses me more and more needily, finally pulling away. We both look bashful as we walk out of the ring and up the ramp hand in hand. "Yeah" Hunter says, smiling at us. "Tonight was the right time for this. Lunatic Fringe doesn't do romance my ass. Looked pretty convincing to me..." "Me too" Colby snarls from behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

"Colby, I..." I start. He laughs and kisses me quickly. "I was joking, Chloe" he says. "Great job out there, by the way. No tongue slip?" I shake my head and look at Jon quickly. There was, we both did, we just got carried away being able to kiss in public and not get questioned. "Glad to hear it" he says smiling. "You gonna travel in that?" Hunter clears his throat, reminding us he's still there. "Travel?" he asks. Colby frowns. "Well yeah" he says. "She's not gonna magically teleport to the hotel in Vegas Hunter, we got a good drive ahead of us first." Hunter shakes his head, handing Jon a set of keys. "Your rental is in the lot" he says. "Right in front of the fence where the fans are gathered. Make it look convincing." "Make what look convincing?" Jon asks, frowning. Hunter groans. "Ambrose" he says. "You didn't seriously think Chloe was travelling with Rollins now, did you? See you guys in Vegas tomorrow. Rollins, with me. You get to travel with Kane." Colby doesn't even question it, he kisses me quickly and falls into step behind Hunter. Jon waits until they're out of sight before looking at me. "Holy fucking shit" he says finally. I nod, looking back at him. "You can say that again, wise guy" I smirk.

"Chloe!" fans yell as we walk to the car Hunter got for Jon. I smile and wave, smiling up at Jon as he helps me into the car before kissing me softly. "I love being able to do this" he whispers before straightening up and putting our bags in the car. He waves at the fans as they continue to scream before getting in the car and starting it quickly. "I need to get away from here" he says, wheels spinning as he pulls out of the parking lot. "I need to be alone with you. Now."

An hour later he's pulling into the parking lot of a motel. "Where are we?" I ask quickly, looking around. He shrugs. "We've got a flat" he says quickly. I frown. "We do?" I ask. He smirks at me and shakes his head. "Nope" he admits. "But we will. Give me five minutes." He jumps out of the car quickly and ducks down, fiddling with one of the tyres. "Now we do" he announces proudly. "I'll grab the bags, let's go see if they've got a room for two stranded superstars."

Of course they've got a room. One, naturally. "We watched you on tv" the guy behind the desk says, looking me up and down and making me wish I'd worn more suitable clothes to travel in. "What is this? Sealing the deal so she can't back out? We're not that kind of establishment." I groan and look at him. "And we're not that kind of couple" I say. "Do you understand kayfabe? Make believe? Story lines? You do realise I'm actually marrying Seth Rollins, don't you? When we say this isn't what it looks like, then it really isn't. Ok? We clear?" He nods quickly, handing over the key. "Double room" he says, glancing at Jon. "All we got left." Jon takes the key and grabs the bags, storming off and leading me to our room.

"Jon?" I say quietly as he kicks the door open. He shakes his head and dumps our bags, pacing the room impatiently. "Why?" he asks finally. "Why did you say all that, like me and you could never be a legit couple? Am I not good enough for you, is that it?" "No!" I yell, grabbing his arm and making him quit pacing. "I said it because no doubt they're gonna try and tell their story somewhere, and the last thing we need is them embellishing it and saying how we were here and couldn't keep our hands off each other. Jon, I need to tell Colby. I need to end it with him, not let him find out from some seedy little motel owner." He nods slowly. "I know" he says. "I also know I get to spend the whole night with you in my arms, without you having to rush back to Colby. I love you Chloe, I really do." "I love you too" I whisper. We both jump as my phone rings. Colby. Great.

"Hey baby" he says as soon as I answer. "Where are you? We've just stopped for food." "Uh Colby" I say. "We've got a bit of a problem. We're in a motel. We got a flat. Jon's called someone but it could be a while before they get here." "Oh man, you kidding me?" Colby groans. "No" I say quietly. "I wish I was, you should see this place. I don't feel safe here at all." Jon looks at me quickly and I shake my head. I know what I'm doing. "Where's Jon?" Colby asks. "Sat next to me" I say. "We're in the lobby, if you can call it that. They're trying to find us a room to stay in until the car is sorted." "Give him the phone" he orders. I pass the phone to Jon, covering the mouthpiece. "Trust me" I whisper, kissing him softly. He manages to stop himself moaning before lifting the phone to his ear.

"Colby" he says. "What? Uh, yeah, yeah I know what I promised man, jeez, is my memory really that bad? Ok. I said ok! Fuck sake Colby. I promise you, I will not leave Chloe's side tonight. Is that better? Good. Yeah, gotta go, manager is on his way over, looks like he got a few keys. What? One? You sure? Ok. Sure. Tomorrow. Bye." He ends the call and looks at me, the smirk spreading into a full blown smile. "You" he whispers, kissing me hungrily. "Are a fucking genius. Mr Colby Lopez has given me strict instructions, I'm not to leave your side, and we only need one room. We just got given the green light by your fiancé toots. Game fucking on."


	8. Chapter 8

Game on indeed. Who needs sleep anyway, right? It's not every night you get the green light from your fiancé to spend the night in the same room as your lover. Well, same bed, not that he knows that bit. "I love you" Jon moans for the fourth time as I slump on top of him. "I love you too" I whisper, snuggling into his neck. "More than you could possibly realise." He holds me tightly against him, groaning when he finally has to move. "I, uh, need to get rid of the evidence" he says quietly. I nod and watch as he stumbles to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I'm pretending to be asleep, hugging his pillow, when he finally returns. "Fuck, woman, what are you doing to me?" he whispers, getting into bed and pulling me to him. "I love you so fucking much Chloe, this is killing me. I need to be able to hold you like this every night. To be with you every day. To kiss you in public and it not be a storyline. For it to be my ring you wear on your finger, not his. I need you Chloe. I won't give you up, not without a fight." I bite my lip, not wanting to make a sound so he doesn't know I'm awake. The guilt is instant. I can't keep doing this to him, to us. I put my arm around him sleepily and cuddle in to him, not wanting to let him go until morning.

He wakes me the next morning talking on the phone. My phone. That can only mean one thing. "Yeah" he says, looking across at me. "She's just waking up now. Yeah, I'll get her to call you when she's a bit more focused. Bye Colby." He ends the call and looks across at me again. "Hey" he says quietly. I smile weakly. "Hey yourself" I whisper. He stands up and walks back to the bed. "So do I get a hug before we gotta get back to reality or what?" he asks. I smile, holding my arms out to him. "Oh Chloe" he moans, hugging me tightly as he falls onto the bed. "What the hell are we doing?"

The conversation wears off the closer we get to our destination. Finally he pulls off the main road and into a gated complex. "Where are we?" I ask looking around, this doesn't look like anywhere the WWE would book us into. "Home, Chloe, home" he mumbles, pulling into a parking space. "I, uh, just need to run and get some clean clothes. You wanna come in?" "Uh sure" I say, grabbing my phone just as it rings. Colby. "Where the fuck are you?" he growls. "Hunter is going mad, he thinks you're not gonna make it in time for the show." "Relax" I say. "We're in Vegas. Jon is just running in to get some fresh clothes, and then we'll be leaving for the arena. Ok?" "Ok" Colby says, his attitude forgotten. "I'll see you soon. I love you." "You too" I mumble, ending the call. "Ready?" Jon asks, glancing at me. I nod and get out of the car, taking his hand and letting him lead me to his apartment.

"Make yourself at home" he says as soon as we're inside. "I won't be long." I nod and watch as he disappears into his bedroom, closing the door slightly behind him. I ignore that and look around, amazed to discover the apartment has the bare minimum of furniture that he needs to get by. A sofa. Coffee table. Tv. I hear him banging about in his room so decide to go see what he's doing.

"Jon?" I ask, knocking on the door gently. It opens as I knock, and he looks at me guiltily. "What are you doing?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed as he grabs clothes quickly and stuffs them into a bag. He shakes his head, grabbing a shirt and trousers and folding them carefully before packing them too. "Jon?" I ask again. He looks at me, then looks away. "Had to pack my suit Chloe" he says, picking his bag up. "Colby has asked me to be his best man. Guess who gets to stand next to you at the altar but not marry you. Lucky me, huh?" "You said yes?" I whisper. He glares at me. "What was I meant to do Chloe?" he yells suddenly. "Tell him no, because you're mine and I love you more than he ever could?" "No, but..." I start. "But what, Chloe?" he spits. "I don't know!" I yell back. "I don't fucking know anything anymore Jon, ok? This whole thing is wrong. I can't do this anymore. I can't do us anymore Jon." "No" he whispers, grabbing me and pulling me towards him. "Don't say that. Don't you dare say that Chloe. I love you, so fucking much..." "I love you too" I whisper. "But I'm sorry Jon, I can't do this. I'm marrying Colby. We're through." I pull away from him and run back into the lounge to wait for him. Wait, what am I doing? I ended it and still expect to ride with him to the arena. What a fool! I grab my phone , open the door and run out before he even realises I'm gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chloe" he yells out the car window as he pulls up behind me. "For fuck sake, we can't do this. You can't walk to the arena, and I can't show up without you. Come on, be professional. Just for work." I nod and get in the car, noting the sigh of relief he lets go as I close the door behind me. We don't talk all the way to the arena. Not until he parks the car and we have to get out in front of the fans again. He walks around and opens my door, helping me out before getting our bags. He motions for me to link my arm through his so I do, walking beside him until we're safely in the arena and away from fans and their cameras.

"Chloe" Colby says in surprise as I walk up to him. "Expecting someone else?" I ask, frowning. "No" he says quickly. "I just wasn't expecting you yet. Where's Jon?" "Locker room" I say as Hunter's PA walks around the corner. "Hi Colby" she says, quite flirtatiously. "Oh, hi Chloe." "Freya" I say, nodding my head in acknowledgment. She keeps her gaze firmly on Colby, practically undressing him with her eyes. "Something you need, Freya?" I ask. She looks at me quickly. "Uh yeah" she says. "I, uh, need a word with Colby. It's about the taping." I nod and kiss his cheek before starting to walk away. "No way Chloe" he says, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "I haven't seen you since last night, and you think a kiss on the cheek is gonna cut it. Jon got more action than I did..." "What?" I shriek. "In the ring, last night, when you kissed" he explains. "He got more emotion out of you than I did. Kiss me once more, with feeling this time." I nod and kiss him softly. "I need to go get changed" I whisper. "Enjoy your meeting."

Once again Jon and I are used to keep the fans happy. He walks to the ring alone, and I walk out halfway through his match in time to see him win. We have our very public moment in the ring again, and the fans are loving it. Jon showing emotion is really winning them over. As soon as we're backstage though I can't get away from him fast enough. Thankfully, as there are no shows now until the weekend, I get to actually travel with my fiancé. "See you Saturday guys" Colby says, waving as we walk out to his rental. He helps me in and throws our bags in the back before getting in and pulling off quickly.

"You ok Chloe?" he asks. "I mean, you seem kinda distracted." "I'm fine" I say quietly. "I guess it's all just hitting me, we're getting married in a few days, and none of my friends will be here to see it." "Of course they will" he says smiling. "Most of the roster will be there. They're your friends, right?" I nod slowly. He's right. "Yeah" I say quietly. "Tired?" he asks. I nod and he smiles. "Bet you wish Jon was here now, right?" he asks. I frown. "Why?" I ask quickly. "He always looks after you after the shows" he says, shrugging. "I figured if you had him here now, you'd be asleep already with your head on his jacket. But instead you just get me, talking and trying to keep you awake. I'm being selfish Chloe, I know, but I, I don't know, I feel like we haven't been that close lately. I know we're getting married, and it's a stressful time for both of us. But I feel like you've got more time for Jon than for me. I know, I know, I'm being stupid, and god knows I've neglected us too. But not anymore. These next few days, they're all about us. No phones, no visitors, nothing, not until the wedding, ok?" I nod, smiling at him. Maybe he's right. Maybe this is what I need, to remind myself of why I'm marrying him this weekend.

Our days off pass in a blur. Last minute wedding preparations take up all of Friday, and before I know it he's leaving me to go spend the night in the hotel with Jon and Joe. "I love you" he whispers as Nikki coos behind us. "I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait to call you Mrs Lopez." I smile. "Love you too" I say. "See you tomorrow." He kisses me and waves at Nikki, as Jon stares at us from the waiting car. "You ok?" Nikki asks quietly as the car pulls off with Jon still staring. I nod. "I've ignored all his messages" I say, looking at her. "Cancelled all his calls. Ended us. Tomorrow I marry Colby. Time to suck it up and deal with it. This is my life now." She nods and leads me into the house I'm going to be spending my married life in, with Colby, not Jon.

Brie, Summer, Rosa, Layla and Freya all look up as we walk in. "We finally alone?" Brie asks, smiling. "No guys here?" "No guys here" I confirm, smiling as Nikki hands me a glass of something very alcoholic. Freya grins. "To the blushing bride" she says, raising her glass. "The blushing bride!" everyone says, raising their glasses and laughing. As far as I can see, Nikki is the only one not believing my smile.


	10. Chapter 10

The drinks flow freely for the next few hours, and I almost forget about Jon. Well, until... "I need to see her!" the voice yells. "Well you can't!" Nikki yells back. I race Freya to the door, freezing when I see Jon in the hallway. "Chloe" he gasps, his voice choked with emotion. "I can't do it. I tried. I'm sorry, I really tried. But I can't stay away from you. I love you Chloe. So fucking much. Don't do it. Don't marry Colby." Freya looks at me quickly. "What the hell?" she asks. "With me" Nikki says, grabbing her arm and dragging her away, leaving Jon and I alone.

"You shouldn't be here" I whisper. "You should be with Colby." "I went to get more beers" he says, shrugging. "They're all so buzzed they probably don't even realise I'm gone. I meant it Chloe. Don't marry him..." "You should go, Jon" Nikki says, putting her arms around me. "Chloe doesn't need this. Not tonight. Neither of you do. This isn't fair on anyone. We'll see you tomorrow Jon. Have a good night." She ushers him to the door, closing it behind him and making sure it's locked. "No more" she says.

"What did he mean, he loves you?" Freya asks as I sit next to her on the sofa. I down my drink before looking at her. "What do you think it means, Freya?" I ask, maybe a little too harshly. She looks at me in surprise. "I..." she starts. "You" Nikki says, making Freya look at her. "Will not say a word about this to anyone. And I mean, anyone. Understand?" Freya nods quickly, looking relieved. "I'm going to bed" I say, standing up. "I'm gonna look like shit tomorrow as it is. I need severe amounts of beauty sleep..." "Seriously?" Nikki asks, smiling at me and hugging me. "You really think looking like shit on your wedding day is gonna happen with me here? Guess again. Eileen will be over in the morning, early, to make us all beautiful. Get some sleep. You're gonna need it." I nod and head up to bed.

Sleep. What the actual fuck is sleep? Jon blows my phone up all night with calls and messages. I finally give up at 3am and answer him. "Please Jon" I whisper. "Stop calling me." "Don't do it Chloe" he begs. "Don't make me have to stand there and watch while you marry another man. I can't do it Chloe. Please, end it." "I did" I whisper. "I ended us Jon, we need to deal with that. I gotta go." I end the call and turn the phone off, rolling over and trying to actually get some sleep.

I feel like I've literally just closed my eyes when Nikki bounces on me. "Morning!" she squeals. I groan, grabbing Colby's pillow and putting it over my head. "Nice try" she says, pulling it from me. "Up and shower. Now. Eileen will be here soon. You've got a wedding to go to." "Can you not remind me?" I ask quietly. She shakes her head. "Don't" she warns. "Not now. Get Jon out of your head. Colby will be he one waiting for you at that altar. Shower. Now." She pulls the covers off me and kicks me off the bed. "Go!" she yells as I take my time. I flip her off and slam the door behind me, locking it for good measure. I grab my phone and blast my music, looking at it quickly as I get a text. Jon. "Last chance" I read. I shake my head, deleting the text and stripping quickly before getting in the shower.

When I get out Eileen is in the bedroom with Nikki. "I'm so excited" she squeals, hugging me quickly before making me sit down. "That makes one of us" I say quietly. Nikki slaps me quickly. "Chloe" she warns. I shake my head, glaring at her as I rub my arm. "I meant my stomach is in knots!" I say. "I'm too nervous to be excited!" Eileen laughs as Freya walks in, followed by Brie. "Where do you want us?" she asks Eileen. "Downstairs" she says. "Gonna concentrate on Chloe first. These bags, I swear, did you even sleep,last night?" I shake my head slowly and she smiles. "Just as well I'm good at my job" she says, winking at me.

Finally, later than scheduled, we are all ready to leave. "Wouldn't be a proper wedding if the bride wasn't late" Nikki grins, getting in the car beside me. "You look beautiful, by the way." "Yeah" Brie says, sliding in next to her. I smile. "I'd better" I say quietly. "Can't have my bridesmaids out shining me on my wedding day, right?" We all laugh and my stomach does backflips as the car starts the slow drive to the church. Shit. This is really happening. I'm marrying Colby, and there isn't a thing anyone can do about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Avoiding eye contact with Jon isn't easy as I walk up the aisle flanked by the beautiful Bella twins. He nods at me slightly and I nod back, taking my place beside Colby as he watches me. "You look beautiful Chloe" Colby whispers, looking me up and down. "I'm one lucky guy." "Yeah, you are" Jon snorts. "Just you remember that." Colby glares at him but before he can say anything the vicar starts talking. His first few sentences sound like gibberish to me as I look at Jon out of the corner of my eye. Then it's the one sentence everyone waits for at a wedding. "If anyone here knows of any reason why these two people cannot be joined in matrimony" he says. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." There's a few nervous shuffles, coughs, and the sound of people turning around to look around the church. And then Freya stands.

"What the hell?" I whisper, looking nervously at Nikki. She glares at Freya but she's pretending not to notice. Jon sees me getting worried and frowns. I shake my head as Colby looks at me, then Freya, then Nikki. "I'm sorry Chloe" Freya says, her voice shaking. "But I do. I can't let this marriage go ahead. It has to stop. Now." "Freya" Hunter warns. "Think about it, think about what you're doing. Once this is done, you can't go back on it." She nods, glancing back at him. "I know, Hunter" she says quietly. "But I need to do this. Father, you have to stop this wedding. I have a reason." "A legitimate reason?" the vicar asks as Colby looks at me. I glance at him quickly then glance at Jon, who's busy studying the flagstones in the floor. "Yes" she says, determination in her voice. "A very legitimate reason." "Then speak up, child" the vicar says, calling her to the front. She walks slowly, every step she takes sending daggers straight to my heart.

"Chloe" she says, looking at me before holding my hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep this to myself anymore. It's been eating away at me, and I can't do this. This marriage, it can't go ahead..." "I'm going to have to ask you to explain yourself" the vicar says. "If this marriage isn't going ahead..." "It is" Colby growls, looking at me. "No matter what she has to say, we are doing this, I'm marrying Chloe." "With all due respect Sir" the vicar says. "This decision is now out of your hands. Now, child, think about what you have to say, and just say it. Nobody will judge you." She nods, squeezing my hand as she looks pointedly at Jon and then Colby. "Ok" she says finally. "The reason why this marriage needs to be stopped, is..." "Sorry" Renee and Nattie say, bursting into the church. "Car was late. What's going on?" "Shhhh" people hiss at them before turning their attention back to us.

They've given Freya the break she needed. With all the attention on her, she was beginning to question her decision. Now though, with time to collect her thoughts, a look of determination crosses her face and she stands up tall. "Screw it" she says loudly, putting her hand over her mouth quickly. "I'm so sorry" she whispers, looking up at the vicar. He nods, smiling at her. "Well?" he asks. She nods. "This marriage cannot go ahead" she says loudly. "Because I've been sleeping with Colby for the past three months." Woah. What? "Wanna run that by me again sweetheart?" Nikki asks, just as confused as I am. Apparently, Colby doesn't want her to repeat it. "Freya" he warns. She shakes her head. "No more, Colby" she says, looking up at him. "I can't do it to Chloe, letting her feel the way she does about somebody who doesn't feel the same way..." "But I do!" he yells. "We were a stupid mistake!" "So it's true?" Jon asks quickly. Freya nods. "Of course it's true" she says. "And I couldn't sit there and let her marry him, knowing there's somebody out there somewhere who could love Chloe so much better than Colby can. You deserve better Chloe. I'm sorry." She turns and runs out of the church, everyone watching as she goes.

"Chloe" Colby whispers. I look at him quickly. "Don't you dare tell me she's lying" I whisper back. "I'm going after her." I start to walk away from him and he grabs my arm, spinning me around to face him. "You're going nowhere" he warns. "I've wanted to do this for so long" Jon growls, spinning Colby around to face him and punching him to the ground. "Go find her" he says, looking at me. I nod quickly, running back down the aisle and pushing the door open quickly.

I don't need to look far. She's waiting for me by the wedding car. "I'm sorry" she says, looking up at me through teary eyes. I shake my head and hold her hand. "Don't be" I whisper, hugging her. "I have a feeling you've just done me a huge favour." "Jon?" she asks quietly. I shake my head. "Jon and I are over" I say. "We never started, really. I mean, I was marrying Colby, falling in love with Jon was wrong." She shakes her head. "I saw it last night" she says softly. "He's totally in love with you Chloe." I smile. "I'm in love with him too" I admit. "But me and men, well, let's just say I'm steering clear of the opposite sex for a long time." We laugh and hug again as Jon walks over to us with Nikki. "What do you want us to do with the guests?" Nikki asks softly. "Tell them to go to the reception" I say straight away. "Make sure they have a good time. I'm going to the house to pack. I'll come say goodbye before I leave." "Leave?" Jon squeaks. I nod. "I have nothing here Jon" I say, looking him square in the eyes. "No family, no home, nothing. I'll think things through over the next week and decide if I've even got a career. But for now, I'm off on my honeymoon." Nikki grins. "I'll help you pack" she says, linking her arm through mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks in Barbados is just what the doctor ordered. I get some funny looks staying in the honeymoon villa alone, but they don't bother me. The guys and girls who come in and cook and clean for me are easy to get along with, and some nights they even stay for drinks after they've finished. It's been easy to forget that I'm supposed to sleep in the massive bed with my husband. He called a few times the day after I got here, but then nothing. Jon, however, is a different story. He told me just before I left how he was certain that Freya was going to tell Colby about us when she spoke up at the church. I was too. But she's text me since and explained that seeing Jon looking at me the way he did the night before the wedding, it made her realise that he loves me more than Colby does, and I should give him a chance to prove it. I deleted that message pretty quickly too.

My phone rings as the car takes me to the arena, and back to real life. I'm the last one to arrive, the show has already started. I have a quick meeting with Hunter, then it's back to business. Jon is in the ring fighting Adam who is taunting him because I'm not there. I walk through the curtain and the crowd goes wild. Jon looks up at the ramp and does a double take. I don't go to the ring, I watch from the entrance ramp, and when he wins he runs up to me, picking me up and spinning me around as he kisses me. I smile and walk backstage with him, then shake his hand off me and head for my car.

"Fuck sake Chloe!" he yells as he runs after me. He grabs my arm and spins me around, pinning me against the car. "Let me go Jon" I warn. "I'm not doing this. Not here. Not now." "So where?" he asks. "And when?" I push him away and get in the car, locking the door behind me. "Never again Jon" I say. Despite the window only being open a crack, he hears me as if I shouted it. I start the engine and drive off quickly, not giving him a chance to stop me.

"Hi Nikki" I say, groaning as I answer my phone. "Where are you?" she demands. "I was looking for you backstage but Ambrose said you'd already left. I haven't seen my bestie in weeks, and she leaves me without saying hi? What's going on?" "I had to get away from there" I say, concentrating on the road as I drive. "I bumped into Freya a few times, which was awkward, but at least it wasn't Colby." "And what about Jon?" she asks quietly. I hear mumbling in the background and she giggles nervously. "Not you honey" she says. "Ambrose. That better? Good. Yeah, I promise I'll explain later, as long as you keep it secret. Ok, Chloe, I'm all yours now. So, Ambrose?" "I can't be around him outside work Nikki" I say quietly. "I've had two weeks to think about this. Me and him, was lust not love. I can get over this quickly." "Maybe you can" she says. "But what about him? We've all seen it Chloe, dude is in love. Deep in love. Time apart isn't going to change that, neither is avoiding his calls." "Then he's gonna have to deal with it" I sigh. "Nikki, I gotta go check in. Can I call you later?" "I'll meet you in the lobby" she says quickly. "No" I say. "I'm not at the talent hotel. Too risky. I'm already in Peoria. I'll get sorted and call you later." "You better" she warns, ending the call.

An hour later I get a text. "Still waiting for my call" I read. Shit. I dial her number quickly. "I'm sorry" I mumble. "I was unpacking and sorting out food." "That's alright toots" Jon drawls. "I'm sure Nicole will understand. Me, on the other hand, well I wanna know why you ditched me at the arena. I had to travel alone, toots, and as part of our storyline that ain't meant to happen." "You've been travelling alone for two weeks Jon" I say. "Suck it up sunshine." "Tomorrow you travel with me" he says. "Hunter says so. What room are you in?" "The room I'm in doesn't matter Jon" I say. "I'm not at that hotel. I'm in Peoria. Now if you don't mind, I want to sleep. I'll see you for work tomorrow. Night Jon." I end the call quickly and turn my phone off. No more interruptions.

Sleep. Yeah, that's a novelty. I see every hour through the night, finally giving up at 6am and heading for the gym. I hear the door open mid-run and smile. Another early bird hitting the gym. I hear the weights clunking behind me, and the groans as whoever it is lifts them and drops them back into the rack. The treadmill next to mine starts up and I glance across. Jon grins back at me. "You ain't that hard to track down after all, Chloe" he says, pushing a button on my treadmill and stopping it. "I think we got some talking to do, don't you?" "Actually" I say, starting it again. "No, I don't. I think everything that needed to be said got said. I don't need Colby. I don't need you. To be honest, I don't need my job or the storyline with you. All I need, really, is to pack up everything here, and go home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a run to finish."


	13. Chapter 13

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily Chloe?" he asks as I run. I shrug and put my earbuds in, totally tuning him out. Doesn't quite block out his roar of frustration though. I finally finish my workout and look at him. "Now" I say, stepping off the treadmill and standing in front of him. "You wanna talk? Now, I have time to talk." He nods quickly. I nod towards the door and he steps back, following me out of the gym and to my room.

"Chloe" he moans, pulling me into his arms as soon as I close the door. "No Jon" I say, pushing him away. "I said talk, not hug, or touch, or anything like that. Although, what exactly we have left to talk about, I don't actually know." I walk over to my bag and start pulling out fresh clothes. "I love you Chloe" he says quietly. I shake my head, looking at him. "No" I say. "What we had, Jon, was lust. Pure and simple. No love involved. We did it, because we could, and because it was exciting. It's done now, it's finished. There's nothing else to say. Now, I need a shower. So, if you don't mind, and even if you do, it's time you left." "This isn't over Chloe" he warns, opening the door and slamming it behind him. I know he's right. There's no way he's going to give this up.

I hide out for the rest of the day, just chilling in the room and finally sleeping. Nikki calling me wakes me up. "Hello" I mumble sleepily. "Shit Chloe" she groans. "Where are you? Jon is in the lobby looking like he wants to kill somebody." "He does" I say. "Me. I'm not going back there Nikki, I can't." "What room?" she asks. I give her the number and hear the elevator open. "I'm on my way up" she says, ending the call.

As soon as I open the door she pulls me into her arms. "Damn you look a mess, and good at the same time" she says, finally letting me go. "How was Barbados?" "Amazing" I say, smiling at her as I sit cross legged on the floor. "I'm gonna go on honeymoon alone more often I think!" She laughs quickly then looks at me, face full of concern. "That smile ain't hiding shit Chloe" she warns. "You're hurting. We all know it. So admit it." "Hurting over what?" I ask. "I've got no right to hurt over Colby, I was doing the same thing as he was. And as for hurting over Jon, I'm getting over it..." "Bullshit" she says. "I know everyone thinks that you're hurting over Colby, and they're not gonna find out different from me. But, there's something you need to know too. Freya is pregnant." "What?" I ask, looking up at her. "The dumb fuck cheated on me with her and didn't even use anything? Oh my god!" I laugh, and laugh, and finally the tears are running down my face. "Oh that's justice right there!" I laugh, wiping my eyes. "Now he gotta play happy families. Work tonight is gonna be so much fun." I grab my phone as it beeps. "Ride with Jon tonight. My orders." Great. Thanks Hunter. I ignore the message and throw the phone again. "Why are men so freaking difficult?" I groan as there's a knock on the door. "Hope you didn't include me in that" Cena says, hugging me as I let him in. I shake my head and smile. "Of course not John" I say. "What can I do for you?" "Not for me" he says awkwardly. "For Ambrose. Please, Chloe. I know how hard these past few weeks have been for you. I've been there myself. But Jon, he's done nothing wrong, except fall in love. Deeply. Talk to him. See where he's coming from. What he wants. Please?" "Fine" I sigh. "Your tag teaming worked. I'll talk to him after Smackdown tonight."

"Hey" he says quietly as I walk into the lobby. I nod at him, I don't have chance to do anything else. "Chloe!" Colby yells. I spin around and wince as he hugs me tightly. "Get your grubby little hands off me Lopez" I warn. "Or I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to father another child." "You know?" he gulps, stepping away from me. "Yeah, I know" I say. "Whatever gave it away? Jon, we ready? I need to get away from him, he's Freya's problem now." "Uh, yeah, sure Chloe" Jon says grabbing my bag. I wave at Colby and follow Jon out to the car.

"What the hell happened in there?" he asks as we sit in the car. "Freya's pregnant" I say. He looks at me quickly. "She what?" he splutters. I shrug. "Not my problem anymore Jon" I say. "But are you seriously telling me you didn't know?" "Hell yes!" he says. "How did you find out?" "Nikki told me" I say. "She tells me lots. And John too. Look, I'm not promising the world or anything, but tonight, after the taping, you wanna hit a bar or something with me? I feel like I need a good drink before I head to Iowa to get my things tomorrow." "Sure" he says quickly. "A drink would be good. Come on, let's go give them a taping to remember."


	14. Chapter 14

"Jack. Double." I say, sliding onto a stool at the bar. "Make it two" Jon says, sitting next to me. "No ice." The barman nods and rushes off to pour our drinks. "So" Jon says, looking at me. "We're here. What do you wanna do?" "Be normal" I say, looking at him. "Forget what I do for a living. Forget about my ex fiancé. Forget my name by the end of the night." He laughs. "I've seen you drink, Chloe" he says. "That last one is entirely possible! You wanna shoot some pool?" "Sure" I say, grabbing my drink and following him to the pool table.

"What are we gonna do Chloe?" he asks quietly after our fourth game of pool. I look at him quickly. "Please don't" I whisper. "Please don't spoil this. I don't need shit tonight Jon, I need a friend. If you can't be a friend, then I need to leave." He nods quickly. "I can do friends" he says, holding my hand. "I promise you, I can do friends." I nod. "Oh my god! Ambrose and Chloe are really an item!" I groan and spin around, looking across at the group of grown men who really should know better. Jon squeezes my hand and I look back at him. "Kayfabe Chloe" he warns. Shit. He's right. We're playing a couple onscreen. Damn Hunter. "Hi guys" Jon says, totally beating me to it. "What can we do for you?" "Mind if we have pictures with your girlfriend?" one asks. Jon smiles. "Actually, yeah" he says. "This was kind of a private night. Mind if we just take one with all of you and leave it at that? Chloe is kinda drunk, and I need to get her back soon..." "Before her real boyfriend Rollins realises she's not there?" a smart ass asks. Jon looks at me quickly. "They're not together anymore" he says. "She saw sense. So, what's it gonna be guys? One picture or none?" They quickly agree to his terms so we take the picture and leave the bar.

"Woah" I giggle, falling against him. "One too many Jacks I think!" He laughs. "I gotcha" he says, putting his arm around me as we walk. "Oh Jon" I groan, leaning into his side. "Why did we do it? Why did we spoil things between us?" "We didn't spoil things Chloe" he says softly. "We just made them more interesting. Look, I know you don't want to hear this now, but I, I love you Chloe. I can't get over this, over us. And I know you haven't either, no matter what you say. I know I'm still in your heart, and your head. All you gotta do is say the word and I'm yours." "I'm sorry Jon" I whisper, moving his arm from around me. "I can't do that. I need time to be alone." "Time to move back to Wales, you mean" he says. I pause before answering him. "Yeah" I say, nodding and looking up at him. "I think that would be best for everyone." "No!" he yells. "That's not what's best at all! Your job is here. Your friends are here. I'm here..." "Colby and Freya and their unborn bratling are here" I remind him. "I can't do this Jon. I'm gonna walk by myself for a while. See you at the house show on Saturday." I push him away and walk off towards the hotel quickly.

"No" he says,grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. "What we had was real Chloe. No matter how you try and dress it up, we had the real thing..." "Had, Jon, had" I whisper, tears blurring my vision. "Please don't do this. Not now." "Please Chloe" he begs. "I know you love me. Not loved, wasn't lust, that's love right there. I can see it, hell even Nikki and Cena can see it. We don't need to hide anymore Chloe. Be with me. Properly. Not hiding from anyone." I glance over his shoulder at the hotel, wincing as I see Colby walking in our direction with his arm around Freya. For some reason, that hurts. "Fuck it" I moan, pulling Jon down to me and kissing him hungrily. He goes through the motions for a few seconds then loses all self control, pulling me closer to him and moaning as I run my hands through his hair. "Well well well" Colby drawls, stopping next to us. "What have we here? Suppose it was only a matter of time though. Enjoy being the rebound, Jon." He grabs Freya's arm and pulls her back toward the hotel.

"Don't you ever use me like that again" Jon warns, pulling away from me. "I saw him coming too. You can't just play with my emotions like that Chloe. It's not fair." "I'm sorry" I whisper. "Seeing them together, it just hurt so fucking much Jon..." "How do you think I felt, huh?" he asks softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Seeing you with him every day. It wasn't fun, I can tell you that. The only thing that saved it was knowing you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. And now what, Chloe? What happens now?" "You're right" I say. "I know you are, but I, I don't know, Jon. I feel like going public now, weeks after my non wedding, that's just gonna get people talking..." "And being with me at all won't?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Come on Chloe, you nearly married my Shield mate, now you're with me? How are we gonna play this?" I shrug. "Who cares?" I ask, pulling him back to me and kissing him softly. "I don't care what anyone thinks, or says, let's do this. Us. Let's do it."


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't go to Iowa tomorrow" he begs as we lie in each other's arms. "I have to" I whisper. "My things are there..." "So we'll buy new" he reasons. "New things for a new start. Please, Chloe, I know what he's like, and I know how he can upset you. He'll make you doubt us again, and I don't want that. Come to Vegas with me. Move in with me. We can do this." I take a deep breath and nod. "Ok" I say quietly. "You win. Although the only clothes I have are what's in my bag." He laughs. "And why would you need clothes?" he asks, rolling over onto me. "Ummmm, what clothes?" I moan, kissing him softly.

"Morning sleepy" he whispers as I stretch the next morning. I smile, looking over at him. He's lying on his side, head propped up on his arm, watching me. "I've waited a long time to wake up with you and call you mine" he says, leaning over and kissing me. I nod. "I know" I whisper. "You've been so good Jon..." "No" he says. "No I haven't. I've behaved like a spoilt brat. But it's been worth it. I've got my way at last." I smile. "You have" I agree. "I just hope it's worth it..." "I get to tell the world I'm dating Chloe Rae" he scoffs. "It doesn't get any better than that."

We take the stairs to breakfast, holding hands like teenagers. We did contemplate ordering room service, but then decided against it. We can't hide forever. "Ready?" he asks as we reach the bottom of the stairs. I look up at him, and everything is ok. "Yeah" I say, surprising myself. He smiles and pushes the door open, holding it open for me to walk through first.

Naturally everyone turns towards the door. Fans were expecting everyone to come down in the elevator so we've caught them off guard, it takes them a few seconds to realise what's happening. "What?" Jon asks, holding my hand again. "Can't a guy hold a door open for his girlfriend?" There's a squeal of excitement and Nikki runs across the lobby, launching herself at us. "I'm so happy for you both" she whispers, hugging us tightly. We both laugh. "I'm happy for me too" Jon says. "She's kinda cute." I dig him in the ribs and he groans as the fans watch us. "What's wrong with them?" he asks quietly. "Why aren't they doing anything?" "They've never seen you like this Jon" Nikki says laughing. "You've always been so aloof, so serious. It's good for them to see this side of you. Now, we gonna eat or are you two just gonna flaunt your romance in the hotel lobby?" "Eat" Jon says, marching us towards the restaurant. "Gotta get home, my woman moves in with me today." Nikki looks at me quickly. "Today?" she asks as we grab a table. "I thought you were going to Iowa?" I shake my head as Colby walks over. "What time are you going to the house?" he asks quietly. "I, uh, don't want things awkward with Freya there." "I'm not" I say looking at him. "What about your stuff?" he asks, surprised. "There's nothing there that I can't buy again, Colby" I say. "I want none of it. You can buy me out of the house, but that's it. Bin everything else. It's worthless." He nods slowly. "Ok" he says. "How soon do you need the money? You're gonna need it for somewhere to live, right?" "Wrong" Jon says. "She's moving in with me." Colby looks at me quickly. I nod and he frowns. "Ok" he says quietly. "I'll get it to you by the end of the day." I nod and he walks off. "Wow" Nikki says looking at me. "That was easy." I shake my head. "Something tells me Colby is up to something" I say. Jon nods. "That was way too easy" he agrees, kissing my head. I glance across at where Colby is now sitting with Freya and Joe. Joe looks at me quickly and then looks away. "Something is definitely going on" I say. "For Joe to be sat there too? Something's not right." "Ignore it babe" Jon warns. "I'm not letting anything spoil today. Today I get to call you mine." I smile at him quickly. "You do" I agree. "Now feed me so we can get on the road."

Four hours, two cab rides and a flight later and we're falling through the front door of Jon's apartment. "Home sweet home" he mumbles, dumping his bag and heading into the kitchen. I smile and look around, waiting for him to come back. When he walks back into the lounge he frowns at me. "Why are you still in the same position?" he asks. "You can sit, you know. You live here too now." "I know" I say quietly. "It just, feels weird, you know? Like yesterday my home was still Iowa, no matter what had happened between Colby and I. Now today I've relocated to Vegas and all it took was what, a minute? Just for you to ask me to move in?" He nods, sitting on the sofa and pulling me down with him. "You're home, Chloe" he says, kissing my head. "A little bit of shopping and this place will be perfect. I haven't worried about what I haven't got before now, I haven't needed to. This was just a place to crash on my days off. But now, now it's home, with you. That's all I want." I smile. "Me too" I whisper.


	16. Chapter 16

Falling asleep in Jon's apartment and waking up in his arms feels strange, like I really shouldn't be here and I'm waiting for us to get busted. He's quiet too for the first two days. Then on Friday it's like a huge storm cloud had lifted, and the old Jon is back. "Morning" he whispers, kissing my head. "Mmmmm morning" I mumble, cuddling back into him. "Do we have to get up?" "We, no" he laughs. "Me, yes. I have house shows this weekend, I need to get things ready." I groan. "I can't believe they've split us for this weekend" I say. "I thought they were making a big deal out of this whole relationship thing. Doesn't really make sense, me not being with you." "I'm not gonna argue with that" he says. "So come with me. Even if they don't use you, I want my girl with me. Not at home in an apartment with barely any furniture." "It's got a king size bed" I say. "That's all I need." "Not without me here it isn't" he growls, pulling me closer to him. I laugh. "I know" I say quietly. "Ok, you win. I'll come with you. Just give me half an hour to pack." He nods and gets out of bed. "Coffee?" he asks. I nod and he pulls on his boxers before making his way to the kitchen.

It doesn't take me long to pack, it's not as if I have loads to choose from. We haven't exactly ventured outside together yet, so shopping hasn't been high on the list of priorities. "That was quick" he says, kissing me as I carry my bag into the lounge. I smile. "Nothing like the thought of being apart from your man to make you pack fast" I say, kissing him back. He grins. "I'm just gonna hit the shower and I'll be right with you" he says. I nod and steal his coffee, taking a big mouthful before he can complain. "Stealing my caffeine?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod. "Wearing your boxers too" I say, showing him the waistband. "Wanna make an issue of it?" His eyes darken and I smirk. "Guess not" I say quickly before his mouth crashes down on mine. "Have I told you I love you in my clothes?" he asks, pulling away. I shake my head. "Nope" I say. "But it's just as well really, I kinda don't have many of my own!" He laughs and kisses me before heading for the shower.

"Ambrose! Chloe!" "Shit" Jon groans under his breath as we're mobbed by fans at the airport. I smile and wave at them, signing things that are passed to me as Jon watches. "You'll have to excuse Dean" I say. "I stole his coffee, he's kinda pissed." "Are you both really together?" a fan asks. "I mean, we knew you were together on screen, but off screen too?" I look at Jon and he nods, finally smiling. "Yeah" he says, putting his arm around me. "We're really together. And we really gotta go. We got a flight to catch. Thanks for coming guys." He waves as he pulls me off to the departure lounge, the flashes from the fans cameras following us. He grins and puts his hand on my ass. "Just in case they don't believe me" he explains as I look at him. I laugh and shake my head. I don't believe him half the time!

"I'm gonna go see Hunter" I say, kissing him as we walk into the arena. He nods and takes my bag from me, carrying it into the locker room. I find the office easily and knock on the door. "Come" Hunter calls. I push the door open and he looks up from whatever paperwork he's studying. "Ah, Chloe" he says, putting his pen down and smiling up at me. "What can I do for you? I wasn't expecting you here." "I wasn't either" I admit. "Jon thought it didn't make sense, us being split when we're trying to get people to think we're together at tapings." He nods thoughtfully. "Jon has a point" he concedes. "Although I think Jon also has an ulterior motive, knowing that Colby will be here too." I nod. "Didn't think for one second he wouldn't be, being your puppet" I say, covering my mouth quickly. Hunter grins. "Don't hold back Chloe" he says. "Tell me what you really think." "I'm right, aren't I?" I suddenly realise. "All this with Freya and Colby, you pushed it, right? Why?" "He wasn't right for you Chloe" he says softly. "I'm not gonna lie to you now. Colby, well, he has a wandering eye. And hands. Freya was a test. And he failed. I didn't want you hurt, and leaving. So I pushed this romance angle with you and Jon, hoping it would make you realise what's really out there if you look hard enough." "You knew" I whisper. He nods. "I've seen the way Jon looked at you" he says. "No matter how hard he tried to fight it, from day one he was in love with you. I know you didn't see it, I mean, why would you, you were marrying Colby. But Colby was playing you, and I couldn't have you finding out and leaving..." "But the wedding" I say. "Why did you let it get that far? I nearly left that day, Hunter." He shakes his head. "I knew Jon wouldn't let you" he says. "I know that seeing this storyline through with him was important for you, that you'd want to end it properly before you left." "And how do you know I still won't go?" I ask. "Because I'm making you the divas champ" he says simply. "On Monday at Raw."


End file.
